I Thought I Lost You
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: Jake finally gets the ability to imprint, he thinks his imprint will be Bella, but what if his imprint was someone completely different. Will he accept or run away and leave his imprint broken hearted. Sam/Jake, my first fic, give it a chanc
1. Hope It's Her

**A/N: OK, So here it is, hope you enjoy, this is my first so fic, it's a Jake/Sam fic, i just kinda like that pair so i wanated to do it. Anyway, On with the story!!!**

* * *

Being a werewolf or shape shifter is probably the best thing that could happen to me. Besides the reading each others thoughts in wolf form I think I have adjusted pretty well. Today was my 16 birthday. The day I would gain the ability to imprint. I've been so damn excited for this day. I praying to whatever higher power there is to make me imprint on Bella. I loved Bella so much it hurt sometimes. If I did imprint on her, it would be set in stone we were meant to be and not her and that damned leech from leech from hell. Why she loves him I will never understand. I think there is a good 60% chance she will be my imprint. I couldn't wait for the bon fire we were having for my birthday tonight. Bella was actually going, I haven't seen her in awhile.

If by some chance I didn't imprint on Bella, I wouldn't mind a nice pretty girl on the res. Only Paul, Jared, and Quil have imprinted so far. None of them are normal I think, Paul just _had_to imprinted on my sister, Rachel, Quil on a two-year old, Clair, Jared has the only normal imprint, Kim. If not Bella, then at least someone normal. But I'm still certain Bella and I are meant to be, as cheesy as it may sound.

Not too long until Bella would be officially mine, my imprint, for the rest of our lives. I fell into a day dream about my Bella, her beautiful long wavy brunette hair, her deep brown eyes, her wisdom, her looks defy her age.

HONK! HONK!

Oh yeah, Quil and Embry were picking me up tonight. I hopped in the car and we drove to the First beach.

"So dude, ya still hopin' to imprint on the Swan girl?" Embry asked.

"For the last time her name is_ Bella!_" I exclaimed. "And yes, I am, I freakin' love her to death." I said dreamily.

"Don't turn into a sap on us, especially when your 16, just one year closer to 18." said Quil.

" I am NOT a SAP!!!" I yelled and whacked him up side the head.

"OW! That hurt!"

"It's supposed to." He started mumbling something like "you know it's true" but I let it go.

Sometimes my brothers could be annoying enough to make wanna drown them in the ocean, but I still love 'em like brothers.

About 2 minutes later we pulled up to the beach. We got out of the car and jogged to where the party was. I could smell Emily's BQ, and damn did it smell good. Her cooking could put Rachel Ray to shame. Which is good considering we wolves need to eat a banquet every damn day. There was a buffet of BQ chicken and way more, YUM!!!

After about everyone who was there wished me a happy birthday, except for Sam cause I don't know where he is, probably with his sister Emily, I scouted the crowd for Bella. I _needed _to imprint on her. I was certain we were meant to be.

Plus, what I wouldn't do to get her away from that disgusting bloodsucking creep. At least if I imprinted on her it would be natural unlike Mr. GlitterPants.

Then I finally found her.

"Hey Jake, Happy Birthday!!!" she exclaimed.

She jumped on me, and gave me the tightest hug her human body could manage. I took in her freesia scent. She was truly an angel. But even more beautiful than an angel.

"Thanks Bells, I'm glad you came, I haven't seen you much since you and your leech are glued together." It's true, they are attached to the hip, inseparable. It makes me sick. At least I could give her space.

"Jacob! Don't call him that, it's not nice!"

"Yes and Mr. Sparkles has a halo doesn't he?" I asked sarcastically. That Cullen should have devil horns and a pitch fork, and yes I know it's a stereotype but whatever.

"It's your birthday Jake, don't make me slap you, so zip it!"

"Sure, sure." Last time she tried something like that it backfired, haha. Just another perk to being a wolf, and now the best part about being a wolf…

I set her down on her two clumsy feet, and looked straight into her eyes waiting to feel that pull my brothers tried to explain, the magic of an imprint.

* * *

**You like? You hate? Some helpful criticism would be awsome so Review!!! PLEASE!!! if you like, i will add more chapters, and get to the 'Jake and Sam" part, Chow!!!**


	2. Accept and Reject

**A/N: OK So, this is where the drama starts. To warn there will be pain and heart break in future chapters, but like i said, give it a chance. You could think of this similar to New Moon. Which i just realized. Oh well, I liked New Moon haha. Btw,Some situations may sound similar to New Moon, but I PROMISE, I just realized that, SO, bear with me. Anyway, Thank SOOO much for the awesome reviews, they mean a lot, OK so lets get this drama show on the road!!!**

**I don't own crap!!! Do I sound like Meyer? I didn't think so!**

* * *

Nada.

Nothing.

What! The! Hell!!!

No pull, no magic or anything! I didn't feel anything more than what I already felt for Bella. I can't believe it.

"Uh Jake? What are you staring at?" Then I realized I was still staring, trying to make something happen, but nothing did.

"Oh, uh sorry, nothing." I looked away.

I thought we were meant to be. We were supposed to be soul mates. Apparently fate had other plans. Damn fate. Well, if Bella wasn't then who is. I have heard of wolves having an attraction to their mate before becoming a wolf and imprinting. So who the hell was I supposed to be with?

I at least wanted a mate. Some to spend the rest of my life with. At this point any pretty girl on res could be my soul mate. So, which one?

Bella and I made our way to the buffet. No that I think about it I am starving. After we ate we all made our way to the bon fire. I walked slowly, still a little sad about Bella. Then I heard someone call my name. It was Sam.

"Jake! Hey man I didn't get a chance to wish ya happy birthday. I was helpin' Emily cook."

"Thanks Sam." I said. My voice a little sad, which didn't go unnoticed to Sam. We walked side by side. I was a tad bit taller than Sam now even though I was 16 and he was 20. Maybe because I was the true alpha.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned voice. We turned to face each other.

"Well I was jus-"

That's when it happened. I looked deep into light grey eyes. My whole world shifted. I had a new attachment to this world. It was him. Sam. My soul mate.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Jake and I were walking side by side. He seemed upset. I think I had a pretty good idea though. He was probably hoping to imprint of the Swan girl. Bella right? He needs to get over it. Even though I knew, I asked him what's wrong.

Before he could finish his sentence we were staring at each other. And everything changed. Jake had a certain glow that I never noticed before. He seemed to lighten up my world. It was like he was my own personal sun **(hehe, from book, hehe).** I felt a tug in my heart. I knew what happened. And so did he.

We imprinted. We were soul mates. And I could only hope and pray that he would accept me. I knew I already did. I part of me wondered why this happened now and instead of all those other times I saw Jacob. Hm, maybe fate waited until he was ready too.

There was a tense silence between us. I also felt stares directed at us. I didn't care I waited for him to speak.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

No. Freakin'. Way!

Sam and I just imprinted. This couldn't happen. It just couldn't. I took one more look my imprint before I ran. I decided to just go home. I needed to think about this. I didn't phase, I just ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ran the opposite direction my heart was pulling me to go. I finally reached my small house. I walked inside. It was thankfully empty. I plopped down on my couch and laid down.

How could this even happen? Wasn't the point of imprinting supposed to be to be able to pass down the werewolf gene to you offspring? Apparently not anymore. What the hell did I do to become fate's new cat toy. For god's sake, I wasn't even gay! Why couldn't it have been some nice girl, any girl, from Forks or the reservation. I mean come on!

I just don't know what to do. Hell I didn't even know what Sam thinks yet. Ah, Sam, light grey eyes, soft short black hair, soft looking lips- and where the hell did _those _thoughts come from?! I shouldn't be thinking of Sam that way. Ugh, that's probably the imprint talking. Damn I have never been so confused. I don't want to hurt Sam by rejecting him, but I just can't do this. I wish I had a simple answer. But this answer won't be in the Big Book of Answers sadly. So I'm on my own.

Maybe it would help a bit to know what Sam thought of this. No! I can't see him. I almost fell into a daydream again but I caught my self. Damn this sucks.

* * *

(Sam POV)

Well that was unexpected. He ran. I felt a pang in heart. He didn't even say anything and I still felt a bit rejected. Then i realized everyone was still staring.

"What happened? You two where all like- Oh! Crap!" said Jared. Ha! Crap doesn't even cover it.

"You two imprinted" sighed Billy. "Do you want to accept?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer. I wanted to be with Jake more than anything. I just hope he would feel the same. I turned to everyone else.

"Are, um, are you guys disgusted with me?" I asked nervously.

"Nah man. We're brothers. We'll support you." said Embry. Everyone else murmured agreements.

"Thanks. It means a lot." I said appreciatively. I felt relief that my brothers still accepted me.

"I just hope Jacob accepts." I said. "Yeah, I hear rejection from an imprint is unbearable." said Paul.

"I will go check up on Jacob. He's probably nervous. Sue, will you drive me home?" asked Billy. Jacob probably was nervous. But I couldn't get this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was more than just nerves. I don't know what I would do if Jacob rejects me. We could just be friends, but there would always be a part of me that wouldn't be fully satisfied, that would want more than friends.

We started to go home. I let Emily drive us home, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I looked out the car window and thought about Jake. His deep dark beautiful brown eyes, his amazing russet colored skin, his now short cropped yet silky and soft hair. The way he brings a happy aura to everyone around him. His beaming white smile, and lastly, his lips, they looked so soft, I wonder what it'd be like to kiss them...

"Sam? Sam! YooHoo! Earth to Sam!" Emily yelled.

"Huh? Oh!" Oh, we were home. Damn, See now what if I was driving and that happened...

"Yeah 'Oh', are we daydreaming about a certain *cough* Jake *cough* someone?" My sister teased.

"What! No!" I pathetically lied. "Yeah yeah, now lets get in the house." She said. When got in the house I went strait to room. I pushed the small feeling of rejection aside and fell asleep, dreaming of beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

(Jacob POV)

I was relaxing on the couch just thinking when I heard the door open. I looked up it was my dad and Sue. I heard them say goodbye the my dad rolled in the living room.

"Hey Jake. We know what happened son. Are you ok?" he said with concern. "I don't know. I just don't know" I replied.

"Well, I will let you make your own decisions. Just remember what imprinting is _really_ for." he said and rolled in his room. What did he mean '_really_for'? Wasn't the point of imprinting to pass down the Wolf gene?Whatever. I was too tired. But not tired enough. If I slept, I knew what I would dream of. But I couldn't help it. I'll make my decisions tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep of couch, dreaming of soft light grey eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!! I wanna try and make my chapters longer. Anywho, Review, pretty please, with ice cream and Sam on top? haha, use your imagination, this is T rated, anyway REVIEW!!!**


	3. What To Do

**A/N: Okey dokey, so, I know it's short but, I will try to make the next one longer. Anyway, I warned ya, this story is gonna have pain, and heartbreak, and pain. But that's what makes the happy parts better, right? I hope you like, Thank you for the reviews as always. Don't worry, the romance will come, remember good things come to those who wait, eh? eh?**

**If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't need a Fan-fiction, Duuuhh, I ain't Meyer!**

**Jacob in 3, 2, 1!!! **

* * *

(Jacob POV)

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock.

_SMASH!_

Well there goes another one. Anyway today I would have to think about what to do about my imprint. If I left Sam would be heart broken. But, maybe he could get over it, right? I mean, if a wolf can imprint on another wolf, then maybe we could, I don't know, un-imprint?

_Maybe he doesn't wanna un-imprint._Ugh, great now I'm talking to my inner wolf, yay.

_Don't deny it. You do at least _like_ him._ "Shut up!" I said.

_No._

"UUUGH!" I exclaimed.

What the hell am I going to do. Life would have been easier if I had just imprint on a girl, any girl in this world. Damn fate. Damn Sam. Mmm, Sam, he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever see. A light shade of grey. His lips-Dammit! Not again! I would have to find a way to control my thoughts. I don't wanna think of Sam that way. _Yes we do_ said my wolf. I moaned, and threw a pillow over my face.

Hm, maybe I could leave, but not permanently. Just to think, to find a way to deal with this. And maybe doing that would be better if I was away from my imprint. Right?

* * *

(Sam POV)

I woke up from the best dream I have ever had. It was just about Jacob, nothing inappropriate. Just about him, his glow, his beauty, every little detail about him. He was my soul mate. I just hope I can be with him. I wanna love him. To kiss his soft looking lips. To run my hand through that silky hair. I want him to love me more than anything. It hurt being away from him. I wonder when's the next time I would see him. Whenever I'm away from him now, my heart hurts. I needed him. My wolf needed him.

"Sam! Get down here, I made breakfeast!" yelled Emily. Damn that girl has a loud voice. I was still tired, but I got my ass outta bed and made my way downstairs.

"Mornin' Sammy, how'd ya sleep?" she asked.

"Fine." was my flat answer. I am grumpy in the mornings, deal with it.

" Mm'k snoozles. Just eat." she said.

"Fine, but don't call me snoozles." I growled.

"Ok snoozles. Eat up." she said. I groaned and sat down and ate. Damn I hate when she calls me snoozles. She calls me that because I'm such a deep sleeper.

After I ate, I went outside. I felt like going for a run. I tied my shorts around my ankle and phased. I ran through forest, not really paying attention to where I was going. I skidded to stop when I reached a cliff. I looked out over the ocean. No one was phased so I had my thoughts to myself. It was peaceful. The wind ruffled my black fur. I thought about Jake. Surprised?

I thought about his wolf form. His beautiful russet fur, big dark brown eyes. How his shined in the light. He was amazing.

_He truly is_ said my inner wolf. I couldn't agree more. I was so content I hadn't realized I phased back. I threw on my shorts and watched the ocean, thinking of my soul mate.

* * *

(Jacob POV)

I'd leave. I need to leave. At least for a while. I don't know how long I would stay away, but I think I need this. I need some space to think about what I'm going to do. And if being away from Sam means doing that then I would do that. It would hurt, but maybe I could get over it. I just couldn't do this. I'm not gay and I just... I don't know, my wolf may want to stay, but _I_ couldn't. I might stay leave for two or three weeks.

_That's way too long. I want Sam now. _my wolf said.

"Well your gonna have to wait" I muttered.

_But what if Sam need us. This will hurt him and you know it. Don't be selfish and stupid. _he said.

"He won't miss me _that_ much. I'm sure he can deal with a few weeks away." I said.

I ran outside and phased after I tied my shorts to my ankle. I was leaving, not really knowing where I was going or when I was coming back. No one was phased so I had my thoughts too myself. I really didn't have to worry about that anyway, I was the best at blocking my thoughts in the Pack. They didn't need to know I left. no doubt they would try and stop me. So I ran, and ran, and ran away from my soul mate. It hurt, bad. I tried to focus on something else. I ignored it and kept running.

* * *

(Sam POV)

I was still in the forest, just walking. Thinking. Then I doubled over in pain.

* * *

**OOOOHHH, what's going on with poor Sammy?Hope you liked it. I had a bit of a block with this chapter. I will update when I can, so Chow! aaaaaand, REVIEW? Pretty please with ice cream and Jake on top?**


	4. I Need Him, I Don't

**OK, this chapter is sad, i almost cried while writing it, but i need to explain what they went through so maybe their love will be stronger. Romance will come in the next chapter i will promise you that. So please forgive me for making them like this but it will get better so don't hate me and enjoy the story.**

**I wish i owned Sammy and twilight, but i don't so...**

* * *

(Sam POV)

Pain.

That's what I felt. I was doubled over. My heart hurt so bad as well as my head. So many emotions washed through me. Pain, heart-break, sadness, depression, but most of all _rejection_. That was the biggest one. I didn't think it was possible for someone to feel what I'm feeling right now.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I felt my eyes well up as I realized what happened. Jacob officially rejected me. My worst fears had come true. He didn't want me. Probably disgusted with me. Maybe even hated me. I groaned as I clutched my sides trying to keep myself from falling apart. I phased and tried to run home. Which was difficult considering my legs where shaky. But I managed to trot home. If I was going to fall apart, I could at least do it in the comfort of my bed.

After what seemed like hours I finally made it home. I threw on my shorts and walked inside. Emily thankfully wasn't home. I didn't want her to see me like this. I made my up to my room. I slowly got into bed and curled up into a tight ball. I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I still couldn't believe Jacob rejected me. It hurt to think his name, but I couldn't help it. My thoughts wandered back to Jacob and how he felt about this. Well, now I got a pretty good idea.

Jacob. His name brought more tears to my eyes. We could've been friends. I would have excepted what I could get. But no. He thought it would be better to reject me with out giving me a chance. I know I should be angry at what he's doing to me but I can't. I just can't. All I felt was sadness, rejection, and pain. Damn, so much pain. I started shaking. Not a phase shake, just shaking with unimaginable pain.

My wolf sensed that he wasn't anywhere near here, which just caused more tears. He left. Because of me. Wow, was I really _that _bad to imprint on? This caused more shaking and tears. I tried to get a grip, but the tears wouldn't stop. I un-curled my self and sat up. I took a deep shaky breath. I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand. I looked out the window and saw my reflection. I looked like shit. Well, looks to match my feelings I guess. I knew the only thing that could make me feel better. So did my wolf.

I wanted and needed _him._

I bent slightly forward and groaned again at the the pain.

I let out a soft sob.

So much pain.

* * *

(Emily POV)

I was at the super market getting more food. _Again_. Damn do those wolves eat alot. My thoughts drifted back to Sam. I know he accepts Jacob. But I couldn't help but wonder if Jake accepts my brother. He better. If he doesn't, then Jake is in for the ass whooping of the century.

I went to the cashier, still thinking about Sam. I had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong. Yeah, I had amazing sisterly telepathy. I quickly gather the food and hurried to the car. I just _knew_ that something was wrong. I sped home, ignoring all street rules to get to my brother. When I finally arrived home I hurried in the house with groceries. I left them in the kitchen and rushed upstairs. I reached his bedroom door an knocked softly.

The response I got was groan. I opened the door and the sight I saw made me want to cry. I saw Sam, curled up in a ball, clutching his sides, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"OH! Sam! What happened?!" I rushed to his side and pulled him in a comforting embrace. I let him cry on my shoulder. I ran my hand up and down his back. I couldn't stand to see my little brother like this.

I spoke softly and quietly. "Ok, Sam? What happened?"

"J-Jacob." he paused as another tear went down his face. "H-he rejected me. He left." His voice cracked on the last few words. Damn Jake! When or if he came back I will neuter him. How could do this to Sam? I have never seen Sam break down like this. It was heart breaking.

"Alright Sam, do you need anything besides...?" I asked afraid to finish the sentence.

"No Thanks." he whispered. I stayed with him until he fell asleep. After that, I got up from the bed. I promised myself I would do what I can to help Sam get through this. I walked over to his bedroom window. I looked up into the sky and whispered "Oh, Jacob, he needs you now, I know you need him, come back. _Please_?" (Jacob POV)

* * *

Run.

Run.

Run. That's what I did. The pain in my chest got stronger but I kept my thoughts focused. I saw it like this. If I can ignore the imprint, then maybe I could be happy with some other girl.

_Or, you could go to Sam, and the happiest wolf ever._ said my wolf

_Do you have an off button?_ I thought.

No response. But maybe he was right. I could be the happiest wolf in a weird relationship or be semi happy in a normal relationship. I honestly don't really know what to choose. Damn, I thought you were supposed to be 18 when you had this kind of decisions. Ugh, whatever. Just to see what happiness, I let Sam fill my thoughts.

His soft black hair. His beautiful dark tan skin. His amazing smile. And lastly, the feature that makes my wolf go crazy, his eyes. The eyes that seemed to be able see my soul. The most beautiful shade of gray. The way those eyes become lighter when he's happy. The way they suddenly become darker when he's mad or sad. When he's in wolf form. His black fur shines in the light. In human form his lips look so sof_- OK_! I think I'm going to stop now. That was really creepy. I can't think like that ever again. I rejected Sam. I can't think like that.

_Don't reject him! We love him, he needs us! NOW! I feel it, he needs us_.

_No he doesn't need us. I'm sure he's fine_. I thought back.

_You need him too._

Do I? Do I need him. I mean, I've been trying to ignore the pain in my chest, but can I ignore it forever? Well, I think I can ignore it for now. I'm sure Sam doesn't need me now.

I rejected him, if I came back, would he forgive me for leaving? Well I don't need to find out now. I sat on my haunches howeled into the sky.

* * *

(Jared POV)

Damn, I have never ever seen Sam this depressed. It hurts to see one of your brothers like this. He doesn't really do anything. His eyes are dead. There's no light in them. He just stays in bed all day. It's depressing to watch. He doesn't eat and he's getting thinner. We even had to get Dr. Cullen down here to make sure he won't die of starvation. He didn't even growel or flinch when the Doc touched him. Sam's muscled is thinning down, I mean he's still muscled but he's just getting to thinner from not eating or really moving. The only time he really talks is in his sleep, which when he whimpers for Jake.

We tried tracking Jake down, but his mind is cut off, and he did a good job hiding his scent. Being away from Sam probably hurts him too so I don't know why he still stays away. Sam put me in charge of the pack because of the obvious. We gave up tracking Jake so now we have to wait.

One night one patrolling with Paul and Embry, we heard a heart breaking howel. We thought it might be Jake but we left it alone not wanting to get our hopes up.

_Dammit Jacob come back, he needs you, come _back. I thought.

* * *

**Ok, I know it was sad, but I thought it was necessary to explain Sam and Jake's pain. And Jake's stubborness. Sorry to all the Sam and Jake fans for doing this_, but_, next chapter is far more happier. SO reviews make me happy, when i'm happy, i write happy chapters haha! **


	5. I Lost You, I Found You

**Hey Peoples! I was so happy to write this chapter, because... Oh well you'll see. I hope you enjoy! Oh! Shout out to Lone-Angel-1992: I do love your story Mating Age!!! And I am Happy!!! So enjoy the chapter Peoples!!! ;)**

**I wish owned what I don't own, but meyer owns what i wish i owned but i don't own. One day i will own it though. just watch me!!! *evil laugh***

* * *

(Jacob POV)

I! Can't! TAKE IT!!!

I just can't. I whimpered. I will admit it. I miss Sam. Not only my wolf missed him. I really wanted him. I let the tears run down my russet fur. I thought about my favorite set of gray eyes. I need him. I want him. I want to hold him. To kiss those soft looking lips. Run my hands through that soft hair. To look deep into those beautiful eyes tell him the three words I want to tell him so bad. I let out another heart breaking howel. I realize that I just wanna be the happiest wolf with my Sammy.

But I was lost. Somwhere in the middle of Canadian forest. I know, I know, How does a wolf get lost? By not paying attention to where your going that's how.

I circled, looking all around me. Dammit, how could I get lost, just when I need to see my favorite wolf?

_Follow the tug in your heart. The one your stupid ass has been ignoring. He desperately needs us now. Lets go!_

I set off to where my heart was pulling me without a second thought. I didn't pay attention to where I was going I just needed to hold Sam. To kiss him. This time I wanted all those thoughts to rush through my head. I wanted to think about him that way. I kept running and I didn't stop. My legs burned but I didn't care. I knew Sam needed me. I felt it. I knew in my heart that something was wrong. I kept following the tug in my chest. I was going to get to Sam no matter what.

* * *

(Sam POV)

The pain was still in chest. It was excruciating. I would rather be bit by a leech than feel this. I was still curled in a ball with tears running down my cheeks. I didn't eat anything though I knew I should. But what was the point of living if the one thing you have to live far was gone. Lost. I felt lost without him.

Then all of a sudden the pain started to ease very slowly. At least enough for me to sit up. I tried to calm myself and took deep shaky breaths. I ran a hand through my short hair as the pain slowly decreased. Maybe now that pain is decreasing, I could get a good sleep. I try not to sleep because when I do, I get awful nightmares. Mostly about Jacob rejecting me, leaving me and then I wake up screaming. So I am basically extreamly tired, depressed, starving werewolf. I just can't eat, sleep or be happy without Jacob.

As the pain slowly slipped away, I relaxed and leaned back on the headboard.

Even though the pain was decreasing, I still missed him. The weird thing is though the feelings of rejection where slowly going away as well. They were being replaced with, _acception? _

_

* * *

_

(Jacob POV)

The tugging in my chest began to ease and I knew I was getting closer. My legs hurt like hell though. But I told myself Sam needs me more, so I kept going. My heart was racing. Then the tugging stopped. I stopped running and took a few breaths. I lifted my head up and realized I was in the back of Emily and Sam's house.

I phased back and ran through the door without even knocking. The whole pack was there minus Sam. But I smelled him here. Emily stepped forward and said,

"He's upstairs, get up there."

No need to tell me twice. I rushed upstairs to Sam's room. I opened the door and saw my Sammy.

The sight I saw hurt me to the core. His cheeks where tear stained and his eyes where bloodshot. Great, I thought. I am such an ass. He's been crying. Crap.

"Sam?" I said softly.

* * *

(Sam POV)

All of sudden the pain stopped all at once. Then the door opened and saw someone I thought I would never see again.

"Sam"? he said softly.

"J-Jake?" I said, my voice cracking.

He slowly walked over to me. Never breaking eye contact. Then he sat down next to on my bed and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around him as well. And it felt do damn good.

"Oh god Sammy, I am so, so sorry. I never mean to hurt you, and I have never been more sorry in my life."

"Jake it's alright. But why did you do it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. So I ran. And now I know it was the most stupid thing I have ever done." he said

" You really hurt me Jake. I thought you hated me." I said quietly.

"Sammy?" he said. I looked up.

"I could _never_ hate you because I love you." Those where words I never thought I would hear from him.

"I love you Jake." I said.

Then he pulled me tighter to him and kissed my lips softly. Our lips moved in sync. He slid his tong over my bottom lip for entrance. I was only too happy let him in. He explored my mouth as his hands roamed my body. I pulled him tighter to me if that were possible. He moaned against my mouth sending vibrations in mouth. I have never felt so much passion and it was amazing. Then he gently pulled away, making me whimper.

"I don't know how I could leave something so amazing." he murmured.

"Jake, I thought I lost you." I whispered.

"You found me. You have me. Forever." I smiled at that.

Then the one thing that choose to ruin the moment.

My stomach growled. Very loudly and painfully, making me grimace.

"Sam, when's the last time you ate?" he asked disapprovingly.

"I don't know. A while?" I said looking down.

"Yeah C'mon, lets get you some food."

He got outta bed and I followed. My legs where still shaky from not moving them for so long. But I managed. Jake wrapped an arm around me and we headed downstairs. The only people here were Emily, Jared, and Paul.

"Well well, it's good to have Sam alive again!" said Jared. I laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Emily I'm starv-" I was interrupted by a big plate with a huge steak on it. I sat down and dug in. Paul and Jared had to leave. Emily went upstairs after winking at me and threatening Jacob with things I would rather not repeat. After I ate, I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder. I yawned. Damn I was so tired. I almost fell asleep until Jake started talking.

"C'mon Sam, your tired. So am I. Lets get to bed." I was way too tired to argue as he lead me to my room, basically carrying me on the way, because I was too tired to stand. We got into bed and fell asleep holding one another. I had a peaceful sleep, knowing when I wake up, brown eyes would be waiting for me.

* * *

**Ok guys, you have a choice. I could end it here, or add Bella and a jealous Sam, hehe. A jealous Sammy, is a hot Sammy. If not then I will start a new story that would be, Quil & Embry or Seth & Alice So what do YOU want, Jealous Sam or New Story??? Review, Review, Review.**


	6. Crazy Possesive

**Well loves, this is the last chapter, you sure as hell better enjoy. i had to write it 3 times because i accidently deleted it 2 fucking times. anyway, enjoy the chapter or else... *eye twitch***

**I don't own anything. My hamster even knows i don't own twilight.**

* * *

(Jacob POV)

Damn I never felt so good. I woke up with an angel in my arms. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. I don't think I could forgive myself for leaving. I loved him more than anything. I heard my phone buzz. I looked at the caller ID. It was Bella. I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hey Bells." I greeted quietly as not to disturb the sleeping angel.

"Hey Jake. I was wondering if you would like to see as movie today." she said. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just I didn't want to leave Sam.

"Um, sure. What's the occasion?" No way she wanted to hang out with me just because.

"Well, me and Edward are having problems. I just need to get away for a while, ya know?" she explained. I knew the reason had something to do with that leech.

"Sure, but do you mind if I bring someone?" I asked glancing down at a sleeping Sam.

"Uh, I don't mind, who?" she asked.

"My imprint" I said as Sam snuggled closer to my chest. I loved it when he did that.

"Oh! Congrats Jake! I can't wait to meet her." she said. If Sam agrees to this, this day will be really awkward.

"Yeah, thanks. What time is the movie?"

"At 12:30" she replied.

"Ok, bye Bells."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up and set my phone down. I looked down at Sam.

"Sam?" I said softly, trying to wake him up.

"Sammy? C'mon, wake up." I tried again. I know Sam is a deep sleeper, but the poor guy must be really tired if he was able to sleep until 1:00 in the afternoon. Wait! Heavy sleeper. Hehe.

"Hey snoozles, wake up." I teased. I knew he hated being called snoozles.

He cuddled even closer to me and gave a muffled response.

"Don't call me snoozles." Well, I got a vocal response. To actually get him up I started kissing, sucking and nipping his neck.

"Mmmmm I'm up, I'm up." I chuckled and sat up, bringing him up with me. I pulled him on my lap and he rested his head on my shoulder. Well might as well ask him now.

"Sammy, will you do me a favor?" I asked him innocently.

"That depends." he said suspiciously.

"Well, you see, Bella asked me to the movies, and I said yes, but I don't wanna leave you, so, will you come with me?" I asked.

"Um..." he looked down at his hands.

I put on my puppy face. "Please Sammy?"

He groaned. "Fine."

I smiled as thanks and kissed him.

* * *

(Sam POV)

I can't believe I agreed to this. Jake and I were getting ready to leave for the movie. I knew Jake loved me but I still felt jealous. After all, Jake did love her at one point. The ride to the theater was silent but comfortable. We arrived in a short time. Before We got out Jake turned to me and said

"Behave."

"I can't promise that haha." and then I got out before he could say anything more. If that bitch touches my man I will fuck her up (**Feel free to play Crazy Possessive in your head hehe.**). We walked in the theater hand in hand. Jake lead us to Bella.

"Hey Bells!" he called.

"Hi Jake. Um, why is Sam here?" she asked confused. Wow I think a child could figure that out.

He pulled me closer and wrapped an arm around my waist. "He's my imprint." he said shameless, which made me happy.

"Oh. Well ok." She said. I saw a flash of disgust before she quickly covered it. After we got our drinks and stuff we headed into the theater. I sat on Jake's left, Bella sat on his right. The movie started to play, it was a movie called Shudder Island (**look up preview, not out yet but it looks good**). Apparently it was scary enough to scare everyone in the theater. And Bella kept grabbing Jake's arm and sometimes hid her face in is shoulder. Which made me growl. Every time I did Jake send me odd looks. When Jake wasn't watching I glared at her.

My jealousy got to the point where I started shaking and had to leave the theater. When I got into the hallway I took a few deep breaths to keep from phasing. When I was calm, Jake and Bella came out of the theater.

"Sam are you ok?" asked Jake.

"Uh, yeah c-can you just give me a moment?" I asked. Jake raised a brow but let me go. I went in the Men's bathroom and tried to calm myself, again. When I walked out, the sight I saw made my blood boil. I didn't shake though. But I was furious. Bella was kissing Jake. The only thing that kept my from phasing was when Jake pushed her away and wiped his mouth with disgust. I wasn't mad at him. But I was furious with the leech loving clumsy bitch.

I growled. I pushed Bella against a wall, not too hard, though (don't wanna pay medical bills) but enough to scare her.

" What the _hell_ do you think you are doing! That is _my _man! You think every time you have problems with your leech, you can kiss Jake to make you feel better? Well you can't you _leech loving, clumsy, bitch from hell!!!_ He's mine! You have your fucked up love life. That's not Jake's problem! Touch my man again, and I will fuck you up." I whispered the last sentence in her ear.

I turned to Jake who's mouth was dangling open.

"Let's go." I said quietly. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Your sexy when you go all crazy possessive." he whispered in my ear.

* * *

(Jacob POV)

Damn, I love a jealous Sam. And I'm glad he went off on Bella. That kiss was awful. I know would have done worse if the situation was switched. Only shows how much I love my Sammy.

I really did love Sam. He was mine. I was his.

I will never, ever leave those beautiful grey eyes again.

* * *

**Well it ends here. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to all my reviewers!!! And let me know how you like this chapter. My next story is a Quil & Embry!!! So check that one out when I get the first chapter out. Btw the song of this chapter was Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia. Well, I have get to work on Quil/Embry story called... uuummm... uuuhhh... help?**


End file.
